


Music Meme Drabbles

by MysteriousLittlePerson



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Challenge fic, Drabbles, Everyone lives, Hobbit Kink Meme, M/M, Modern AU, just drabbles, music meme, no actual song fics, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousLittlePerson/pseuds/MysteriousLittlePerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music Meme: Pick a character, couple, or theme. Listen to 10 random songs and write until the end of the song. Then post.</p><p>I picked Thorin/Bilbo although it may not be obvious in all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Meme Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun and now I'm back in a writing mood. I really love this community and hope that this is alright. Got to tell you though, it's completely unedited. Don't hesitate to tell me of any mistakes! Any! I'll do my best to fix it!

1\. Ghosts that we knew – Mumford and Sons

The days of their journey are filled with life. There is music and laughter and above all, there is affection. Every dwarf is family and even those that aren’t have bonds with the other members. 

Bilbo isn’t included in this. A stranger looking in as the group moves from Bree into the long plains further than any Hobbit has ever gone. It’s only after the Trolls, that begins to become something of a member. After Carrock he feels a little more like friends and after Mirkwood as he lies in bed sicker than he’s ever been, he finally feels like family. 

But now, after the Arkenstone, he knows what loss truly feels like. They are ghosts. Those who died and those who lived it does not matter because he will never see them again. They will continue on. They will live a long life even as he fades into the Shire.

 

2\. D.A.N.C.E - Justice

Watching the king fight is something of a marvel. His practice duels with Dwalin and his nephews are all lights reflecting off blades and well rehearsed movements. Bilbo was no young thing and neither was Thorin, but at times like this he felt like a tween barely being allowed to leave his mother’s side. 

Bilbo is enthralled by the quick moves and the way Thorin can command such a kingly presence when only in trousers and covered in sweat. His hair is matted to his forehead and his braids look tangled but he moves like a dancer. 

But you can’t compare fighting to dancing with a company of dwarves. So Bilbo quietly watches as the King goes through the movements again.

 

3\. Ten Cent Pistol – The Black Keys

Bilbo and Thorin had only gotten together once the King was finally coroneted. It was months after the Battle of the Five Armies and their love was finally able to flourish without the weight of the dragon looming ahead as it had been on the road. 

It was a private thing. Hands being held at night when the King could finally set aside his duties and walk the halls of his home with his beloved. The people of Erebor were finally returning and it was in one of these caravans that a young dwarf female arrived. She claimed to be the Kings bride to be. It was lie.

A jealous women is not something to be trifled with and she made her thoughts known on one of those nights that Bilbo and Thorin had stolen. Her attack was brutal and quick. 

The young female screamed and raged as Thorin grabbed her but Thorin only had eyes for his beloved who lay bleeding on the cold stone floor. His eyes stared in horror as he held his stomach in his hands and Thorin watched as his blood pooled around him. 

A jealous woman was executed later but the King was never the same. 

 

4\. I want to hold your hang – The Beatles (Across the Universe Version)

“Now let me hold your hand. I just wanna hold your hand.”

Tears running down his cheeks Bilbo grasped the dying Kings hand weakly in his own. 

“Bilbo Baggins, Hobbit of the Shire, I love you. I wanted you to know. I am so sorry for the wrongs I have caused you. But hold my hand for a little while longer won’t you?”

Sobs now racking his body Bilbo could only nod and bury his head into the armor covered shoulder of his King.

 

5\. “Gatsby believed in the Green Light” –Various Artists

Thorin had taken to coming up to the western most tower in the mountain. Balin would find him up here almost every evening staring toward the setting sun now gone dark with the night. 

He believed that he would be able to leave one day. Would be able to go to his Hobbit that he had so utterly destroyed with his banishment. He lived for the past even as he dealt with problems in the present. And always, always he looked westward, towards green hills and grassy burrows. He believed and so Balin let him.

 

6\. Paper Planes – M.I.A 

Bilbo Baggins was thought a vagabond. He had grown up in the suburbs with a perfectively cookie cutter family in a perfect little house his father built. Then his parents were killed and Bilbo was suddenly young and alone and very rich. 

So he left. Flitting from place to place. He stole things, he smoked, he made friends and earning quite the reputation underground. He never touched a cent of the money his parents left him and that suited him just fine.

If ever once in a while he dressed up and followed around a certain dark haired lawyer with his own inheritance problems, well, that was his own business.

 

7\. Wake Up Call – Maroon 5

Bilbo loved his boyfriend. He thought. The man was charming, in a way, and had an infectious laugh, when said laughter wasn’t directed at you. He more than made up for it though in his looks. Bilbo wasn’t shallow by any means but when the 6 foot 4 model had come onto to him at the little party Bilbo wasn’t going to say no. 

They quickly began seeing each other and Bilbo thought nothing of the fact that his new boyfriend was often leaving the country on photo shoots and outings. He merely gave the keys to his apartment to him saying he was welcome anytime he came home. 

The first time he caught him cheating Bilbo cried and yelled but let it go when his boyfriend had begged to be taken back. How much he loved Bilbo but sometimes he just needed more love than Bilbo was capable of giving. It seemed honest and true so Bilbo didn’t question the fact that his boyfriend had just justified sleeping with someone else. After all, it was with a women and his boyfriend obviously preferred males.

The second time had been with a man. He had come back from work during a early lunch break to grab a bite of leftovers and get in some work away from the busy office. His boyfriend was home and in bed with a tall, dark haired man. That was the end of it. Bilbo kicked his boyfriend out, now ex, only giving him enough time to grab his pants before shoving him out the door. It was only after a few seconds that he noticed the other fellow was still there. Thorin, as it turned out his name was, was awkwardly fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Bilbo stared. Thorin stared right back. 

Twenty minutes later Thorin was seen leaving the flat with a phone number written on his hand and a smile on his face. 

 

8\. Sweet Home Alabama – Lynyrd Skynyrd 

Singing songs of home seemed to be a time honored tradition among the dwarves. There were many and varied but all surround around home and loves who waited at home. 

One night Bilbo sang of home. 

He sang of his sweet Shire with the lovely little smials, the blue skies and great trees, and most of all, of Bag End. 

He sang of people who had so much family it was hard to tell how they were related without long explanations.  
He sang of long nights spent partying while Gandalf’s fireworks lit up the sky.

He sang of flowers in full bloom and touched with dew and of pipe weed so pungent it would make your eyes water. 

While Bilbo sang of home, the dwarves listened. And for all they that made fun of him for missing his comfortable life, while they listened, they understood. 

 

9\. Thrift Shop – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis

Bilbo first noticed that his restaurant drew strange crowds when his favorite server, Ori, bemoaned the amount of “hipsters” he had tonight.

Bilbo was not blind! He could see that most of his customers seemed a little strange. For the most part they were all young and had shiny credit cards to pay for the admittedly overpriced food that Bilbo had available. So they all looked homeless even though all of the clothes were bright and brand new. Trends changed every year. Bilbo, for example, looked like some sort of mindless professor with his cardigans and slip on shoes. And who was he to argue with fashion trends? What was so bad about the “hipsters?” 

And then the music complaints started rolling in. Bilbo noticed a growing trend that if there were a high amount of “hipsters” in the room at any one time he would get anonymous tips in his complaints and compliments box asking for “better tunes.” Seriously?! Bilbo had grown up listening to the Beatles! He had gone to Rolling Stones concerts and Bruce Springsteen without prejudice! He listened to new artists at closed events without judgment and bought albums of those he liked. Who were they to say he didn’t have any taste in music!? Just because he played a pop mix at the restaurant didn’t mean he enjoyed in overly much! It was good for business. 

Confiding all of this in Ori was a mistake. He only turned to Bilbo with a horrified look on his face and whispered, “Oh god you’re one of them!” At this, Bilbo just rolled his eyes and resolved to leave this whole “hipster” business behind him.

 

10\. Scream and Shout – will.i.am ft Britney Spears

Thorin Durinson was used to fame. His father’s father had been a company man and later a hot shot politician, and his father had a successful career in acting before taking up politics as a hobby. His younger brother Frerin was now the politician in the family and his sister Dis had married in a minor branch of the royal family. Thorin, oldest and deemed most likely to follow in his families footsteps, had left. 

He moved to LA where his family name was less important than his money and good looks. He lived high and mighty so when his nephews had moved out with him to “attend college” he hadn’t seen it as an inconvenience. He took them out with them. The life of the young, weathly, and handsome was easy and free. Clubs called and women of all ages walked in and out of the house. Thorin had let his hair grow long and the boys quickly copied their favorite uncle and the women seemed to have no complaints. Everywhere they went people stared and life was good. 

But life for Thorin Durinson was empty. I wasn’t until one Bilbo Baggins sauntered his way through the Heir’s line of sight one evening and very obviously dismissed him that Thorin felt alive in for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Questions? Comments? Mistakes that can't be overlooked? Confusion? 
> 
> I've also thought about expanding a few of them into longer one shots. Anyone interested?
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> xoxo  
> ~MLP
> 
> PS I just expanded number 10 (Scream & Shout) Click the link below if you're interested!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scream & Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839676) by [MysteriousLittlePerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousLittlePerson/pseuds/MysteriousLittlePerson)




End file.
